


Something About Mom

by confusedandtired



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedandtired/pseuds/confusedandtired
Summary: Qrow tells his nieces a story on the way to Atlas.





	Something About Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm so glad you clicked on my fanfic, and I'm even more glad you're reading this note! Anyway, I love Summer/Tai but don't see it that often, so I'm here to put in my two cents. Hope you like it!!

 

“Tell me something about mom.”

“Thought you hated her? Can’t blame you, I do--”

“No, not Raven. She’s my mother, and I can’t change that, but she’s not my mom.”

He pauses. Then, “You want a story about Summer?”

“Yeah. I do. I miss her, and you and dad never talk about her anym-,” Yang’s words get stuck in her throat. After so many years of chasing Raven, she finally realized how much she missed Summer. Her  _ mom _ .

Qrow pats his niece on the back and pulls her in for a side hug. Yang wasn’t much of a crier, but he supposes Summer was a sore spot for all of them. “What do you want to know, Firecracker?”

“How about mom and dad’s story?” Another voice speaks up. Ruby stands by the doorway, hands behind her back and a guilty look on her face, like she was caught eavesdropping.

Yang chokes out a laugh and wipes away the few tears that fell without permission. “Yeah, you guys never told us how they ended up together.”

Qrow’s face breaks out into a smile. “Oh, now that’s one of my favorite love stories.”

Ruby takes a seat next to Qrow and her sister. “ _ You _ have a favorite love story?” She asks mockingly.

“I’m a sensitive guy,” he defends himself. “But don’t tell anyone. It could damage my reputation.”

“Oh, please,” Yangs playfully shoves him, “Your best friends are your nieces. Your reputation is already ruined.”

“Listen, I could tell you guys about your parents or you can keep making fun of me, your choice?”

“We can do both at the same time. We’re great multitaskers,” Ruby informs him.

Qrow rolls his eyes, but begins his story anyway. “It started, obviously, in our first year at Beacon. Summer and I ended up being partners, which meant Tai and Raven were partners. But back then, they did things a bit differently. We rotated partners every year. So in the first year, I was partners with Summer. In Year Two, I was partnered with Raven. In Year Three, I was partners with Tai. And in the last year, there were no partners. Just one team.”

“How does this relate to mom and dad?”

“I’m getting there. So, minute he saw her, Tai was head over heels for Raven. We Branwens have that effect.”

“No you don’t,” Yang says matter-of-factly, shaking her head.

“Sis, you realize you’re a Branwen too.”

“Exactly. The person I like isn’t head over heels for me.”

“What? You like someone?! How come you didn’t tell me,” Ruby demands. “We’re sisters, we’re supposed to tell each other everything!”

“It’s Blake, right? I have a bet going against Oz, please tell me I’m right,” Qrow says, expectantly.

“Can we get back to the story?” Yang feels a slight blush rising, and she wishes she never mentioned it.

“Yes,” Ruby says then turns to Qrow, “But first, who does Professor Ozpin think it is?”

“That Neptune guy we picked up in Mistral.”

“Story!” Yang insists, blushing harder.

“Alright, alright,” Qrow throws his hands up. “But we’re coming back to this. Anyway, Tai was infatuated with her.”

“Did mom have a crush on him? Did Raven like him back?” Ruby interjects, curiously.

“Can you give me a minute, Kiddo? No, Raven brushed him off. And no, Summer did not like him. I mean she did but not as a romantic interest. At least, not until the end of Year One. 

“I think it was one of the few times I saw Tai get mad at Raven. We were doing a faux mission, and Raven had become obsessed with being the best team at that point. But we lost that mission. Summer hadn’t fully mastered her semblance at the time, and if she had I bet we would’ve won. But we hadn’t won, and that was okay too, no big deal. But, I don’t know, Raven got mad at her. Said her semblance was useless and blamed her for our loss. Honestly, she was just making a huge deal out of nothing, but she said some pretty harsh things to Summer. And, oh man, Tai got mad. I mean  _ I  _ thought I was gonna tell Raven to shut it and move on, but he beat me to it. He started yelling at her of how we could’ve won if she wasn’t so stubborn and how Summer’s semblance was way better than hers, and basically we were all terrified. Have either of you seen your dad mad? No, right? Because he doesn’t get mad. But when he does, oh boy. 

“Anyway. Raven ended up apologizing to Summer later. But the point is, Summer started crushing on him that day. Summer and I were best friends, so she told me about it. Basically, we're the Nora and Ren of Team STRQ.”

“Ren and Nora are in love,” Ruby informs him.

“Basically the Ren and Jaune of Team STRQ,” he continues.

“Wait,” Yang stops him. “What was her semblance?”

“Plants.”

“Plants?”

“Yeah, plants. She could grow them on will. Basically, she was Mother Remnant. But she didn’t think her semblance was anything special until Tai made it special for her. See, we all thought she would just grow some plants and it’ll make Remnant a greener planet, which is great and all but doesn’t really help in a fight. Tai, however, saw the potential she had. He told her, privately and then she told me all this later, he thought her semblance was awesome. Tai was a geek. He loved books and comics, that’s where you nerds get it from. He said Summer could use the plants in battle. Her little army of flora. Summer was sensitive about her semblance because she too thought it was worthless, and hearing Tai praise it made her, you know, happy.

“During the summer, Tai wrote to all of us. But being in a nomadic tribe, Raven and I never got our letters. So it was really just him and her exchanging letters. They learned more about one another that way and got closer. Year Two started and they ended up being partners for that year. They got even closer. They were the Pyrrha and Jaune of Team STRQ.”

Yang holds up a finger, “That would mean you’re Ren and Raven is Nora. And they’re in love.”

“You know what, we’re dropping this comparison right now. Moving on, Tai still liked Raven and Summer’s crush only intensified the closer the two got. Year Three began. I was so sick of having to watch the stupid love triangle that was ensuing in my group that I took matters into my own hands. I planted the idea of Tai going out with Summer instead of Raven in Tai’s head. 

“He was my partner that year, so it was easy work. And you know what? I almost got him. He was going to ask Summer to the Winter Dance, until  _ somebody _ decided to ask him instead. Apparently, while I was trying to get Tai to ask out Summer, Summer, unintentionally, convinced Raven to give Tai a chance. Raven, after years of ignoring him, actually listened to Summer. She asked Tai to the dance. Tai really liked Summer, a lot, but I think after chasing Raven for so long, he finally got his chance and took it. And they did end up dating for a while. Summer was happy for them on the outside, but I realized she was devastated. It was the first time I realized that she didn’t have a crush on him. She was in love with him.”

“What happened?” Ruby prods.

“Fourth year happened. Towards the end of our last year, Raven got pregnant with Firecracker.”

“Ouch,” Yang says. “How was mom?”

“Honestly, I think she hated you. She never showed it obviously, but she never seemed happy about it either. Raven and Tai stayed together in Patch after school ended. Summer left to do missions for Oz, far away from us. I started doing missions too, but always kept close to Patch.

“One day, when it was just me and Raven home, she told me that ‘this wasn’t right.’ When I asked what she meant, she said that we were never supposed to stay. We were supposed to finish schooling at Beacon and go back to the Tribe. I think that’s when I knew she had no intention of staying with Tai, but I just couldn’t believe it. So I didn’t. Until she left after you were born. Tai was a wreck, no surprise. I was just ashamed. 

“Summer heard what happened. I think Oz told her. She came back one night. Tai and I were asleep, but she always had a key on her. Tai gave it to her when he got the place, but it was probably the first time she used it. Summer said she heard crying when she entered the home. At first she thought it was Tai, then she found Yang."

“But,” Yang hesitates, “I thought she hated me.”

“Yang. It was Summer. She fell in love with you faster than she fell in love with your dad. She lulled you back to sleep. And she stayed, as if she’d been there all along. Once she was able to force your dad back on his feet, he realized he was in love with her. She never stopped loving him.”

“They told each other how they felt about one another?”

“No, are you kidding me? They could’ve been the last two people on Remnant and never admit it. I had to tell them how the other felt. It was me.  _ I  _ did it. The reason you’re alive Ruby, is  _ me _ .”

Yang chuckles, “Ha, didn’t Ruby hate you as a baby?”

“Right? Like, Oum, be a bit more grateful.”

“Well, I love you  _ now _ ,” Ruby clings onto her uncle’s arm.

“The point is, they loved each other. And I wouldn’t have their story be any other way.”

Yang frowns, “Wouldn’t you have wanted them to end up together sooner?”

“Why would I want that? If Raven and Tai didn’t have their moment together, then we would’ve never had you, Firecracker. No, the way their story played out is perfect. Because it gave me the world’s greatest nieces.” He pauses for a moment, a small smile on his face forming as he pulls them in for a side hug. “And the world’s bestest friends.”

“Called it,” Yang leans her head on his arm, grinning.

They stay like that for a few minutes. The past few months had been rough. It was hard to find peace in such a tumultuous time. The three deserve it. So, they sit there, thanking Oum for such a wonderful family, no matter how broken it is.

Ruby is the first to break the silence. “So, sister. Who is the secret crush of yours?”

“Ruby! We were having a moment.”

“Moment’s over,” Qrow lightly pushes his niece away. “Is it Blake?”

Yang huffs and turns away. Taking a deep breath, she looks back at them. “Promise you won’t tell anyone? Especially dad?”

“You can pluck my feathers if I break your trust,” Qrow places a hand on his heart while raising his other.

“Same,” Ruby mimics him. “But not really because I don’t have feathers, and that sounds painful.”

Yang smiles softly. “Okay.” She lowers her voice, “It’s um...uh...it’s Weiss.”

Qrow curses, “I so thought I was right.”

Ruby snickers, “I guess liking Schnees is a Branwen thing too."

Yang knits her eyebrows, “What do you mean, sis?”

“You and Weiss,” Ruby explains as if its a simple concept. “Uncle Qrow and Winter.”

“Me and Winter?” Qrow makes a face. “That’s not a thing.”

“Yeah it is,” Ruby insists.

“No, it’s not,” he reciprocates.

“It’s a thing,” Yang agrees with her sister.

Qrow looks between the two of them. Then, “Yeah, it’s a thing.”

They all started laughing, happy for the first time in days. 


End file.
